


【兔羊】正确的赏月方式 36

by The_Headhole



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Headhole/pseuds/The_Headhole
Summary: 【CP】德拉克斯勒x罗伊斯【预警】本文ABO，含生子情节，半贴实，半架空，依旧多西皮，混入各种联赛，主西皮是lo主亲手拉郎的大邪教兔羊，不接受本文设定的童鞋勿入，蟹蟹【注】老窝在LOFTER，ID就是The Headhole





	【兔羊】正确的赏月方式 36

**Author's Note:**

> 【CP】德拉克斯勒x罗伊斯
> 
> 【预警】本文ABO，含生子情节，半贴实，半架空，依旧多西皮，混入各种联赛，主西皮是lo主亲手拉郎的大邪教兔羊，不接受本文设定的童鞋勿入，蟹蟹
> 
> 【注】老窝在LOFTER，ID就是The Headhole

被他成功激怒了的人在听见后半句的下一瞬就将他按回到长椅上，罗伊斯露出了一个胜利的微笑，这个笑容被德拉克斯勒捕捉到了，对方更加粗鲁的扯开了那件刚才在比赛结束时交换的球衣。

“你早就准备好了是吧？”德拉克斯勒看着那件球衣下一丝不挂的人问道。

“策划了一整天呢。”罗伊斯拉起了德拉克斯勒的上衣，他又得手了。

“你何必在我身上浪费时间和精力，去找戈麦斯啊。”德拉克斯勒看着身下这只主动分开双腿的羊驼就想起了发生在盖尔森基兴的往事，嘴巴也不由得恶毒起来。

“我知道这是我和你之间的问题所在，今天我们来解决这件事，你想怎样都好，过了今天以前的事情就一笔勾销，怎么样？”罗伊斯的手指滑过德拉克斯勒的脸颊，他一直在想他应该如何解开对方的心结，他已经道歉了，可是那样的程度在德拉克斯勒看来是远远不足以被原谅的。他必须做点什么表达诚意，他们总不能一直这样僵持下去，他想好好地和德拉克斯勒在一起。

“我说怎样就怎样？”德拉克斯勒似乎想了想，他向罗伊斯确认道。

“对，用你的方法来解决这件事，然后我们重新开始。”罗伊斯扯了扯嘴角，他勉强的笑了笑，他不知道德拉克斯勒在想什么。

“重新开始是什么意思？”德拉克斯勒顶上了罗伊斯已经湿润的入口，可是并不打算进入。

罗伊斯低吟了一声：“重新开始，就是我们重新平等的对待彼此，两不相欠……”他知道让德拉克斯勒放下很难，毕竟他在德拉克斯勒面前背叛了他，不过他敢提出这样的要求也基于他已经付出了足够多的努力。

“好。”德拉克斯勒简短的回答过后是长驱直入，罗伊斯虽然做好了心理准备，可他还是吃痛的咬住了下唇，这兔子还是这么莽撞。

“你……轻点啊……”罗伊斯抓着alpha胳膊的指尖已经变得没有血色，可是德拉克斯勒仍旧大开大合根本不打算停下。

“是你自己说的，我想怎么样都好，用我的方法来解决这件事。”这就是德拉克斯勒给他的回答，他不仅仅是在泄欲，更是在泄愤。即便罗伊斯已经用了自己的行动来偿还，可是对于他来说背叛终究是不可被原谅的，更何况，这是这么久以来罗伊斯第一次对待这件事有所表态，已经时隔太久了。

罗伊斯觉得自己痛得几乎要被撕裂：“尤里安你这个小畜生……”他一边捶打着身上的人一边忍不住骂出口了。

“你应该很适应做这种事啊，为什么会痛？嗯？你不是最喜欢做这个吗？和任何人都可以？”德拉克斯勒捏住罗伊斯的脸，狠狠地吻了上去，他要阻止罗伊斯对自己进行言语上的攻击，即便他此时此刻的确像个禽兽。

一个吻可以化解的矛盾太多了，即使一开始这个吻像是撕咬，可是当舌尖的勾缠变得温柔，动作粗暴的人也在不知不觉中懂得怜惜身下之人了。

德拉克斯勒用拇指拭去罗伊斯嘴角的津液，他能感觉到罗伊斯已经习惯了他的入侵，发情的omega正在相当积极的配合着他的律动，这岂不是又成了他被占便宜？

感到不平衡的alpha拍了拍罗伊斯缠在自己腰间的腿：“下去。”

满面春潮的omega错愕的看着阻止自己的人，可他还是听话的放开了德拉克斯勒，然而下一瞬他整个人就被翻了过去，背后的声音贴了上去：“跪起来。”

明明对德拉克斯勒命令的口吻感到不爽，可是这样特定的情况下发情的omega根本没有什么说“不”的余地，他用手肘撑起身体跪了起来，嘴里还抱怨着：“你特么就不能轻点？”

德拉克斯勒不回答他，反而对着他因欲求不满而摇摆的翘臀狠狠扇了一巴掌：“不要晃，没人教你不要对着alpha扭屁股吗？”

“我对着你晃有什么错……”他感觉到身后的人用手分开了他的两瓣翘臀，然后再次入侵了他的内部。

“也倒是，对于你来说，对着谁摇晃都无所谓。”德拉克斯勒俯下身在罗伊斯耳边说道。

闷哼了一声之后准备顶嘴的罗伊斯最终却只说了一句：“你能不能别总提过去的破事了……”可是不等他讲完，身后的人就捂住了他的嘴巴，被情欲冲昏头脑的罗伊斯恼羞成怒之下只是咬了德拉克斯勒那只手一口便不再做任何反抗了。

“你做的事情说翻页就能翻页，还怕被我提起吗？”德拉克斯勒的舌尖滑过罗伊斯的后颈，他克制着自己，最终没有咬下去。

咬不咬那里，这个omega都已经是他的了，话虽如此，这个小浪货却是当着他的面儿在他的家跟别人媾合啊，让他忘了这件事，简直是同他开了个天大的玩笑。

德拉克斯勒从没想过他会有一天变得这么小心眼，他竟然会和罗伊斯计较每一件事，只因为在他全心全意掏心掏肺的付出后看到了罗伊斯的背叛。既然已经答应了罗伊斯只在今天算清他们之间的事情，那就不留余地的宣泄他这些年来压抑在心底的全部怒火好了。

他不知道折腾了罗伊斯多久，俱乐部的大巴车应该已经返回马德里了，或许已经过了午夜，抑或天空已经发亮，他只知道罗伊斯已经晕过去几次了，小羊驼白皙的膝盖因为长时间的跪立与长椅和地面发生过多次的摩擦而擦伤淤血甚至破皮。

是不是做的太过分了，他看着像是已经死掉了的罗伊斯将其拖入怀中，他们的事情永远也解决不了。不是因为他无法原谅对方，而是他没自信和罗伊斯在一起，从头至尾都是。而现在，他又多了一项罪名，他自己都没法原谅自己，他把罗伊斯伤害成这副样子，还有什么资格去弥补吗？

“马尔科，你死了么？”他轻轻的摇晃着怀里的人，那人却毫无反应。

他已经为他变得如此疯癫了么？

不知不觉中眼泪已经滑落，他知道他没死，可是在这一刻他觉得自己杀了他。

德拉克斯勒将罗伊斯放在长椅上，起身朝医务室跑去，可是这里一个人也没有，他甚至就连医务室在哪里都不知道。

内马尔哼着小曲儿走在空荡荡的走廊上，他给罗伊斯打了一早的电话，他只想问问他昨晚的战果如何，然而罗伊斯的手机始终处于无人接听状态。总觉得会出事的内马尔索性直奔球场来找人，他在走廊上就闻到了那股信息素，想着那两人或许还在继续做好事他不便打扰，可是又走了几步他又转了回去。

距离更衣间越近他便越是觉得不对劲，因为一点声音也听不到，内马尔敲了敲门，直接走了进去。

眼前的一幕令他惊呼了一声：“靠，你被人轮了吗？马尔科？”

他跑了上去拍了拍罗伊斯的脸，顾不上他一身的污秽不堪将其拉扯起来：“醒醒，醒醒，别吓唬人啊！”

罗伊斯听到队友炸锅的声音悠悠转醒：“你吵什么，我睡觉呢……”

“你知道自己现在什么样吗？”内马尔庆幸自己前一晚过得不错，要不然现在他可能就该做错事了。

“嗯……”罗伊斯向四周看了看，德拉克斯勒应该已经回去了，他觉得有些冷，于是抱住了内马尔去取暖。

“嗯什么嗯？你到底怎么了？”内马尔顾不上嫌弃罗伊斯追问道。

“我和尤里安玷污了更衣间……”他简洁明了的给昨天他们做的事情总结了一下。

“你们简直是……太污了！”内马尔推开了罗伊斯，“现在好了，诺坎普的主场更衣间和客场更衣间都不纯洁了……”内马尔还记得上一次是罗纳尔多和梅西玷污了客场更衣间。

他的目光落在罗伊斯赤裸的腿间，那里流下来的液体令他不得不去在意：“你们......昨天在这造人了？”

罗伊斯低下头看去，然后平躺在长椅上大笑起来：“哈哈哈，我不知道怎么回事，我晕过去了……”

“你笑个屁啊，我要是你连哭的心都有了，你们俩到底怎么回事？这是分手炮还是什么？”不管内马尔怎么看，从战场的惨烈程度和罗伊斯的负伤情况来看，这都不像是一场复合炮。

罗伊斯捂住脸，可是他回答内马尔的声音却带着哭腔：“难道我还要哭一场不成？”

“卧槽，”内马尔爬了过去，他双手撑在罗伊斯身体两侧俯视着掩面哭泣的人，“你真哭了？别哭啊！我还没秀恩爱呢你就哭了，什么剧情啊这是？”

“他恨我，他恨我……”罗伊斯吐字不清的重复着这句话，这就是他被蹂躏了一整夜之后得到的答案，他之前就为之而痛苦，现在亦然。

尤其是在德拉克斯勒利用alpha的身份压制他之后，他不知道这一夜究竟算什么，比起偿还，更像是接受惩罚，可是这样的惩罚并不在他的接受能力范围内。他感受到的只有恨意，他再也无法自信的认为德拉克斯勒对他余情未了了。

“不哭不哭了，抱抱，乖啊~”内少怜香惜玉的劲儿上来了，他抱着罗伊斯好言好语的哄着，“大不了咱重新找个人，不要他了，他有什么好啊，你们omega怎么都喜欢他啊……”他指的omega当然还有小豌豆，虽然是之前的事情了，可他还是在意。

“你看，我都不嫌你脏，你还哭，一会儿有人来了看见你这幅德行你丢不丢脸？”内马尔维持着抱着罗伊斯的姿势哄着对方，却不知道那个把羊驼弄哭的人已经站在门口了，“你再哭我可帮你清洗标记了啊，给你一分钟立刻把眼泪给我憋回去啊……”

德拉克斯勒将镊子药水和纱布丢在门口的椅子上，碰撞的声音把那两人吓了一跳：“打扰了，你们继续。”他说完提起了背包，重重的甩上门离开了诺坎普球场。

“他是不是有病啊？”内马尔皱着眉指着门的方向对罗伊斯说着，“谁要是喜欢他纯属眼瞎，行了，你别哭了，本来就够瞎的了。”

“我特么就是瞎了，我再也不找他了，我特么再也不会找他了！”也不知是说给谁听，声音本来就不高的罗伊斯声嘶力竭的大喊着，他的声音传到了走廊上，德拉克斯勒靠在墙边听得一清二楚。

这算是结束了吧？德拉克斯勒背上他的包大踏步的走出诺坎普球场，看来他们之间的事情算是彻底算清了，罗伊斯再也不会纠缠他，而他也不必再为此而纠结，他们命运的轨迹从此延伸向两个方向，两不相欠。

内马尔走上去拾起了德拉克斯勒丢下的东西，他拿着那些东西回到罗伊斯面前，给他的膝盖擦了药，用胶带将纱布固定好将伤口包裹住，他本不想说，可还是欠欠的念叨了一句：“装什么好人呐？”

 

TBC


End file.
